new_wavefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Stranglers
The Stranglers (ang. "Dusiciele") – brytyjska grupa muzyczna założona 11 września 1974 w Guildford w hrabstwie Surrey. Początkowo zespół nazywał się The Guildford Stranglers, a jego członkami byli Hugh Cornwell (śpiew i gitara), Hans Warmling (instrumenty klawiszowe, gitary; po 2 latach zastąpił go Dave Greenfield), Jean-Jacques Burnel (gitara basowa) oraz Jet Black (perkusja). Swoją karierę zaczynali grając ponurą muzykę rockową w angielskich pubach, jednak szybko zainteresowali się innymi gatunkami muzycznymi. Po trasie koncertowej zespołu Ramones w 1976 zaczęli porównywać swoją muzykę do stylu punk rock, chociaż używali w swojej twórczości tak pogardzany przez styl punk syntezator. W mniejszym stopniu interesowali się także muzyką new wave oraz rockiem gotyckim. Burnel powiedział kiedyś w wywiadzie "Zdecydowanie uważam się za punkrockowca". Przez lata ich styl muzyczny ewoluował w rejony coraz bardziej związane z klasycznym rockiem, przy czym ich znakiem rozpoznawczym była charakterystyczna gra na gitarze basowej J.J. Burnela. (styl Burnela był związany z uzyskiwaniem metalicznych dźwięków poprzez grę kostką w pobliżu mostka). Zespół kilka razy wystąpił w Polsce, m.in.: :2009 – 18 stycznia w Klubie Proxima, Warszawa[1] :2008 – 3 sierpnia w Kostrzynie nad Odrą w ramach Przystanku Woodstock[2] :2007 – 14 marca w Hali Orbita we Wrocławiu w ramach Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej[3] :2005 – 9 lipca na festiwalu "Union of Rock" w Węgorzewie[4] :1999 – 7 marca w Sali Kongresowej, Warszawa[5] Skład *Jet Black (prawdziwe imię Brian Duffy; od 1974) – perkusja *Hugh Cornwell (1974-1990) – gitara, śpiew *Jean-Jacques Burnel (od 1974) – gitara basowa, śpiew *Dave Greenfield (od 1975) – instrumenty klawiszowe, śpiew *Hans Waermling (1974-1975) – gitara, instrumenty klawiszowe, śpiew *John Ellis (1990-2000) – gitara, podkłady wokalne *Paul Roberts (1990-2006) – główne wokale, perkusja *Baz Warne (od 2000) – gitara, główne wokale Dyskografia Albumy studyjne *''Rattus Norvegicus'' (1977) *''No More Heroes'' (1977) *''Black and White'' (1978) *''The Raven'' (1979) *''The Gospel According to the Meninblack'' (1981) *''La Folie'' (1981) *''Feline'' (1983) *''Aural Sculpture'' (1984) *''Dreamtime'' (1986) *''10'' (1990) *''Stranglers in the Night'' (1992) *''About Time'' (1995) *''Written in Red'' (1997) *''Coup de Grace'' (1998) *''Norfolk Coast'' (2004) *''Suite XVI'' (2006) *''Giants'' (2012) Albumy koncertowe *''Live (X Cert)'' 1979 UK #7 *''The Stranglers & Friends Live in Concert'' 1980 *''All Live and All of the Night'' 1988 UK #12 *''Live at the Hope and Anchor'' 1992 *''The Early Years '74 '75 '76 Rare Live and Unreleased'' 1992 *''Saturday Night, Sunday Morning'' 1993 *''Death And Night And Blood'' 1994 *''Access All Areas'' 1996 *''Friday the Thirteenth'' 1997 *''Live at the Hammersmith Odeon '81'' 1998 *''5 Live 01'' 2001 *''Live at the Apollo'' 2003 *''Apollo Revisited'' 2003 *''Coast to Coast: Live on Tour'' 2006 *''Acoustic Set Convention 2011 Live'' 2012 *''Acoustic in Brugge'' 2012 Kompilacje *''The Stranglers IV'' 1980 (wydanie tylko w Stanach Zjednoczonych i w Kanadzie) *''The Collection 1977-1982'' 1982 UK #12 *''The Great Lost Stranglers Album'' 1983 (wydany tylko w Japonii) *''The Great Lost Stranglers Album (Continued)'' 1983 (wydany tylko w Japonii) *''Off The Beaten Track'' 1986 *''Rarities'' 1988 *''Singles (The UA Years)'' 1989 *''Greatest Hits 1977-1990'' 1990 UK #4 *''All Twelve Inches'' 1992 *''The Early Years '74 '75 '76 Rare Live and Unreleased'' 1992 *''Living in Oblivion: The 80's Greatest Hits, Vol. 1'' 1993 *''Strangled from Birth and Beyond'' 1994 *''The Sessions'' 1995 *''The Hit Men'' 1996 *''The Best of the Epic Years'' 1997 *''The Collection'' 1997 *''Access All Areas 1998'' *''Collection'' 1998 *''Hits & Heroes'' 1999 *''Hits Collection'' 1999 *''The Stranglers'' 2001 *''The Masters'' 2002 *''Lies and Deception'' 2002 *''Laid Back - unplugged'' 2002 *''Peaches: The Very Best of The Stranglers'' 2002 UK #21 *''The Rarities'' 2002 *''Out of the Black'' 2002 *''Sweet Smell of Success - Best of the Epic Years'' 2003 *''Live 'n' Sleazy'' 2003 *''Miss You'' 2003 *''Gold'' 2003 *''The Very Best of The Stranglers'' 2006 *''The Story So Far'' 2007 *''Decade: The Best of 1981-1990'' 2009 Projekty specjalne *''Laid Black'' *''Clubbed to Death'' Single